


[罗香/索香]答案

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 索隆pov, 罗香辅索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 索隆重新坐回自己的位置，又点了一杯酒，偏过头正好看到特拉法尔加凑到山治的耳边说着什么，距离如此的近，似乎脸颊都贴在一起。然后他看见山治站起了身。那个厨师同意了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	[罗香/索香]答案

-  
索隆向吧台要了第三杯酒，慢慢喝着。

他一直不是很喜欢来这种地方。首先，因为他穷，他欠那个嗜钱如命的女人的钱，加上经过这么长时间的利息和理由可笑的翻倍，大概已经是天文数字了，而这里小小一杯酒就能让他掏空内外所有口袋；其次他觉得不爽，这里的酒和灯光一样花哨，装在华而不实的杯子里点缀着华而不实的装饰，完全不能让他找到用玻璃酒瓶大口灌廉价米酒的快感。  
最后，这里是真的很乱。  
花哨的灯光凌乱交错在人们的脑袋上空，红红绿绿又掩藏着黑暗像是什么张牙舞爪的怪兽。轰鸣的音响沸腾了一个个不安于平静来此处追求快感的人们，他们痴迷的闭着眼睛随着音乐疯狂摇摆着身体。而索隆只觉得好笑。  
指尖甚至感受到酒杯都在震动，他一口喝光了杯子里的酒，转头向侍者要第四杯。  
“…先生，您还好吗？我不是多管闲事，这酒没人喝的了三杯以上的，一般一杯就已经站不稳了，您…？”  
“我当然没事，”索隆说，接过第四杯，“如你所见。”

他可一点都不想来这种地方。  
但是今天桑尼号的船员都来了，除了未成年的乔巴和守船的甚平。他刚才还看到舞池中的路飞和乌索普跳着滑稽可笑的舞蹈，最后被娜美一拳打倒拎到一边。这次是路飞所谓的“船长的命令”，他两年前就一直好奇这个场所，觉得很有趣，非常想大家一起去一次。但是当时船上成年的只有索隆和山治而已。  
“我决定了！！今晚去肉吧！！”白天在船上的时候路飞庄严宣布。  
“酒吧，你这个白痴。”娜美叹了口气，最终还是同意了。他们太久没有登岛，都憋闷的不行，真的很想放纵一下。而且据说这个岛的酒吧服务是很有名的特色。

的确，这个岛酒吧很多，各种类型都有，他们的船长大概是凭直觉选择了一个最闹的。这里的装修很有本岛风味，酒也是别处喝不到的好酒，岛上的人热情好客，到了晚上也火热奔放，他们早已习惯了这种氛围。  
的确是个释放压力的好地方。

但索隆觉得压力更大了。真的是太吵了，他宁可去外面找棵树躺着睡觉。  
某个角落又发出了怪异的欢呼声，索隆侧头看了过去，透过人群似乎看到了一只站在桌子上傻笑着跳舞的熊。  
没错，是熊，白色的，刚到酒吧的时候引发了众人的好奇心，很多人甚至放弃酒杯和舞池挤到他身边试图证明他不是什么玩具变装的人。  
不过他当然是货真价实的熊，皮毛族，还是红心海贼团的航海士，虽然他的航海技术似乎并没有那么靠谱。  
想到这里索隆的眼睛自动在酒吧里搜索着，然后在另一个角落看到了那个拿着酒杯站着的红心海贼团船长，特拉法尔加·罗。他似乎正在礼貌地拒绝一位女士共舞的邀请，并给这位遗憾的女士点了一杯酒。

这种事他倒是做的妥帖，和那个臭厨子真是两个极端。索隆嗤之以鼻，他刚才已经看到他们厨师的邀请被好几个女士拒绝了，现在正坐在吧台的另一侧喝酒。  
特拉法尔加此时已经再次恢复了他清冷的生人勿进的气场，低头看着手里的酒杯不知道在想些什么。他似乎感受到索隆的目光，抬起头来。  
索隆还没来得及移开目光就被逮了个正着，有点烦躁的看着特拉法尔加嘴角扯出了一个他惯常的略带恶意的微笑，然后冲索隆举了举酒杯以示问候。  
索隆移开目光，他是真的对这家伙喜欢不来。他不信任他。就算他们一起经过德雷斯罗萨和和之国这么长的时间的结盟，他仍然不能完全信任这个讳莫如深似乎一肚子坏点子的腹黑医生。而且不知是不是他敏感过头，他总觉得这位医生对自己有着若有若无的恶意。  
掩饰的很好，有时甚至让人觉得是错觉，但是索隆相信自己的直觉，他就是靠这个一路走过来的。

所以为什么他们还要在一起航行？  
凯多已经被打败了，草帽团和红心团的结盟也应该到此结束，可是特拉法尔加的潜水艇仍然在桑尼号下五十米沉默的开着，这位船长也常常堂而皇之的突然出现在桑尼号的甲板上，用他那个诡异的果实能力。  
对此桑尼号的船员（除了索隆）没有丝毫异议，他们也不觉得两个现在应该算是寻找one piece对手的海贼团一起航行有什么不对。所有人都很喜欢特拉仔，他聪明，有风度有分寸，还很博学。索隆已经看到乔巴多次缠着他一起讨论医术了，乌索普和罗宾也喜欢和他聊天，娜美很满意他自己主动上交的食宿费，路飞更不用说，早就完全将他当成朋友了。

而那个臭厨师……  
他有时候能感觉出来厨师和红心船长的诡异氛围。庞克哈萨德事件结束之后特拉法尔加与他们一同航行，厨师和他很快就相谈甚欢。大概也可以理解，毕竟两人都来自北海，应该会有很多共同话题。但是索隆还是对山治如此轻易地对外人放下戒备感到不爽。这又不是什么你的lady？！索隆烦躁的想，果然任何事情都无法指望那个白痴厨子。  
但是后来两人的交流明显变少了，可氛围却愈加诡异。罗甚至有了属于自己的特别菜单，这可是桑尼号船员才有的待遇。索隆曾在一天晚上无意间看过在厨房睡着的厨师面前摊开的厚厚的小本子，详细地记着所有船员关于饮食的小细节。他看过“混蛋剑士”的那一页之后向后翻着，在本子的最后看见了属于“混蛋医生”的那一页。  
自己被叫“混蛋剑士”这一点暂且不提。“混蛋医生”？这么称呼一位只是外人的同盟船长合适吗？

然后那天晚上的第二天，又是一个欢乐又乱七八糟的早饭，厨师在忙碌，桌子中央放着一大盘诱人又美观，符合船员不同口味的三明治，而只有索隆和特拉法尔加的面前，放着两盘饭团。  
两个吃饭团的人对视了一下，然后特拉法尔加就扯出了那个他刚看到的恶意的微笑。  
然后向嘴里塞了一大口饭团，鼓着腮帮慢慢咀嚼着，眼睛也没从索隆身上移开。  
虽然不知缘由，但是索隆的确感到被挑衅了。恶意就是从那一刻开始的。  
他真的很烦躁，自己都不清楚缘由的烦躁。看着特拉法尔加吃光了那一盘和自己的一模一样的饭团，将空掉的盘子塞给厨师，表示还要吃。

“喂！！”  
有什么人扑通坐在了他旁边的椅子上，将索隆从思绪里拉回现实。  
他皱起眉头，以为又是哪个要找他一起跳舞的女人，这一晚上简直接连不断。他回了头，才发现是一个人高马大的粗犷男性，留着络腮胡，而且明显已经半醉了。  
“你……你盯着他已经一晚上了，要，要下手吗？”  
酒气熏天，索隆顺着男人手指所指的方向看过去，看到了在吧台另一端喝酒的金发男人。  
“哈？？谁会盯着他看！！”索隆反驳道。  
“别狡辩了……嘿嘿，半个酒吧好那一口的男人都盯着他呢……”男人傻笑着企图和他勾肩搭背，被索隆一个侧身躲开了，好那一口？什么东西。谁会盯着那个色厨子看？  
“那你是……认识他？”  
“不认识。”索隆说。  
“那我可要下手了哦……真是有些笨拙的孩子呢，在追求女人方面……没关系，就让我来教他更多的事情…………”男人嘟囔着站起身，错开索隆，向山治的方向走去，手里端着一杯冰蓝色的酒，看起来像是厨师眼睛的颜色。

索隆好像才明白过来男人所说的好那一口是什么意思，他看着男人摇摇晃晃的挤开人群向厨师走去，心中莫名其妙的烦躁感又开始蒸腾，他看着山治，有点不知道自己是不是该做些什么。厨师今晚似乎心情不是很好，只被拒绝了几次就不再动地方，连娜美进入舞池都没有黏上去尖叫。  
这男人大概可以让厨师发泄一下，索隆想，他才不会担心那个色厨师。他身上被踢出的无数青紫都不会答应的。  
正好他也能看看那个臭厨师的笑话，要知道他可是最讨厌男人了。

于是索隆气定神闲的看着，半醉的男人走到厨师面前，拍了拍他的背，然后那双手就没离开。厨师皱起眉头抬起头想看是哪个混蛋打扰了自己，男人将那杯冰蓝色的饮料放在他面前，低声说了什么话。索隆本以为下一秒男人就会被踹飞，没想到厨师笑笑接过了那杯酒。两人平常的聊起天来。  
索隆突然意识到那杯酒可能有问题。  
他站起了身，却一时间不知道该不该出手。若是厨师不想让他管呢？若是这杯酒本来就没问题呢？若是厨师本来就想接受呢？  
厨师有可能接受男人吗？

厨师接受男人？可能吗？  
像是问了自己一个不得了的问题，索隆呆愣在原地，心脏某个角落里暗黑的藤蔓突然开始抽枝剥茧，疯狂蔓延，毒噬他的血肉。他的心跳仿佛近在耳边。  
这是怎么回事？他在想什么？  
眼看厨师拿起了那杯酒，说着话就要往嘴里送，索隆终于冲了过去，“喂！！！”

“这位先生，能请你跳一支舞吗？”

两个声音几乎交叠在一起，索隆看了过去，是那片夸张的纹身和那顶可笑的绒线帽。  
特拉法尔加·罗出现在他们面前，用无可挑剔的弧度弯着腰，修长的手伸在前面，像是在等待什么绝世佳人的许可。  
然而他手的前方，是那个只知道花痴的暴力色厨子。

厨师显然被接连而出的突然状况搞得有点蒙，他的脸有点红，想必是喝酒喝的，这人酒量本来就不怎么样。他环顾了一圈之后，最后目光落在索隆的身上。  
“你在这儿干什么，绿藻头。”他皱起眉头。

索隆瞬间捏紧了拳头，他没说话，看着厨师怀疑的目光，蓝色的酒还在他手中，那个问题又在他的内心撕扯着他要做什么的冲动。  
厨师此时又转了去看着还弯着腰的特拉法尔加。他看着那只伸到自己面前的手，半晌没说话，低下头又再次将那杯蓝色的酒往自己嘴里送。  
索隆刚要出手制止，明显那个半醉的男人也不想实施计划了，这里可是有两个人认识他的猎物，绝对不会得手，他们的手一齐伸向那杯举起的酒，可酒杯却被等在那儿的第三只手拿去。  
山治错愕的看着特拉法尔加拿走自己手里的那杯酒，倒在了地上。红心船长转过头看向那个男人，“你对我的做法没有异议吧？”  
男人如临大赦，连连点头，“当然没有当然没有。”说着就起身混入人群中。

索隆站在那儿心里很不舒服，他看着此时又弯下腰做出邀请的特拉法尔加，觉得自己此时站在这儿非常多余。  
我多余？索隆马上反驳自己。我才是这家伙的伙伴好吗？特拉法尔加竟然邀请男人跳舞，哈，太可笑了吧，还是那个最讨厌男人的色厨子！！  
厨师才意识到刚才的男人是要来干什么，脸上的表情非常厌恶，他似乎把气撒到红心船长身上，冷笑一声，“我拒绝。”  
果然，索隆想。

“那你是怕了？”特拉法尔加没有放弃。  
“哈？我会怕？我怕什么？”厨师的声音立刻尖锐起来，似乎非常轻松的就被激怒了。索隆看着这似曾相识的戏码，心里的烦躁更甚。他突然不想知道结果，转身就向吧台的另一侧走过去。  
他重新坐回自己的位置，又点了一杯酒，偏过头正好看到特拉法尔加凑到山治的耳边说着什么，距离如此的近，似乎脸颊都贴在一起。  
然后他看见山治站起了身。

那个厨师同意了。

-  
特拉法尔加带着厨师滑进舞池，他高大的身形从远处看几乎将厨师全部掩藏，只能看到一抹金色在他肩膀的位置。  
现在放的是某种激烈的摇滚乐，索隆不懂音乐，只觉得强劲的节拍让人的心脏震颤，弗兰奇似乎很喜欢，已经第三次在远处带着一群人大喊SUPER。  
他仍然盯着刚刚进入舞池的两个人，两人面对面随着节拍轻轻摇摆身体像是在适应节奏，然后渐渐挥舞起双臂，厨师看起来还是有些僵硬，想必他来这种场合的次数也少得可怜，然后特拉法尔加牵住了他的手。  
年长的男人牵住舞伴的手，引导着他适应节奏。索隆指望厨师挥手将那只男人的手甩开，但是他没有，而是有些笨拙的跟着那只手渐渐舒展身体，动作幅度也逐渐增大。索隆紧紧盯着他们纠缠在一起的手指，握着酒杯的手指甲狠狠嵌入掌肉。

他们牵着手摆动身体，厨师的表情也从开始的厌恶不自然到逐渐放松，他本就身体灵活，双腿可轻而易举就举过头顶，此时更像进入水中的鱼，双脚灵活的打着节拍。光影在他的身上交错，他细白的手指用力攥着特拉法尔加的手，渐渐又攀上他的手臂。  
而特拉法尔加表情温柔的让索隆吃惊，他从未想过特拉法尔加能露出这样的表情，这个腹黑男的表情似乎一直是阴冷而残忍的，而现在他舒展眉头，只是为了看着面前矮他半头的金发厨师。

熟悉的、从进入酒吧就开始的、贯穿整个和特拉法尔加一起航行的所有时间的烦躁感，让索隆无法自制，他很少有这么失控的情绪，而且是在这样日常的生活中。他眼看着厨师攀在特拉男手臂上的手指，看着特拉男温柔的表情，又让他想起那个问题。

两人似乎有着隔离外人的气场，明明身处舞池却又那么旁若无人，这气氛，怎么也不该是一位船员和同盟船长该有的。

厨师接受男人？可能吗？

旋律逐渐变得柔和缓慢，舞池的人们躁动的情绪平息，音乐像是指挥家，是气氛的掌控者。山治已经彻底放开，他伸展着身体，脚步在罗的双脚踢踏，缓慢的节奏让一切更加暧昧，他向后挺起身体，像是拒绝罗突然的靠近，西装裤下的双腿绷紧出完美的线条。他的手却又攀上罗的脖颈，罗的手也附上了山治的后背曲线，浑然天成，契合无比。

音乐的节奏又逐渐加快，抨击的鼓点混着电子音效，摇曳的五颜六色的光束让整个空间仿若异世界。山治绷紧的背部撑起衬衫，腰线完美的下凹，他的脸凑在罗的耳边，汗湿的金发垂在眼前。两人的身体无间隙的贴在一起，摩擦着暧昧的荷尔蒙，。罗的手顺着他的背部一路向下，几乎要滑到腰线之下滚圆的曲线。  
在晦暗灯光的剪辑下，一切都是暧昧和勾引，是挑战和博弈。索隆紧盯着厨师，看着他挑衅的笑了起来。他探身在罗的耳边说了什么，罗扯起的嘴角，突然粗暴的搂过厨师的腰身，他们的胯部顶在一起，节拍缠绵而热烈，灯光和黑暗交织出最好的掩藏一切的外衣，索隆看不清两人的表情，而这两人也像是看不见别人一样——他们以为融入人群就不会被看到，竟然如此放肆的挑逗。  
这是他从未见过厨师的一面，此时的厨师就像吐着蛇信的舌，猩红的蛇信吐露性感和暧昧，红心船长也像是蛇，天地可鉴，两人几乎要缠在一起，在模糊不清中融为一个人。索隆不知道是不是酒吧的舞蹈都是这样，他只知道面前的两人的剪影如此该死的色情。

舞曲再次变换，索隆发现自己的酒杯已经被自己握出裂纹。

他猛地站起来，再也不看已经跟随着下一个节奏舞动起来的二人，闯进了夜幕中。

-  
剑士本想直接回桑尼号，可是转了好久都没找到船的位置，甚至海岸都找不到。他在晦暗的小巷间转悠，转眼又到了灯红酒绿的商业街，又是一个个酒吧，沸腾的人声透过一个个窗子泄露出来，似乎在提醒他刚刚他逃出来前看到的那一幕。

逃？他为什么要逃？  
他没有逃，索隆对自己说，他的人生没有逃这个字。他只是感到厌倦，想回船上睡觉了。大概还能趁厨子没回来的时候偷上一瓶酒。

他没有不想看到厨师和红心船长共舞的画面。  
这代表得了什么呢？只是一支舞而已，来到酒吧就是为了跳舞，厨师自然也是，他和特拉男在一起只是因为他根本找不到舞伴，所有女人都拒绝了他。  
他同意和特拉男一起跳舞，也不过是因为特拉男的挑衅。臭厨子最经不起挑衅了，每次他挑衅都呲牙咧嘴的往他身上踢，然后两人打成一团，这种事他最熟悉不过，他相信如果刚才他挑衅着向厨师邀舞，厨师也会——

厨师会吗？

索隆突然缓下脚步。

厨师会吗？

他完全不能想象在舞池里和厨师跳舞的那个人是他。首先他绝对绝对不会去跳舞，这太搞笑了，简直像小丑一样，他这辈子都不会进入那种地方和一群人一起发疯，他的高傲决不允许。

可是那两个人跳舞时是那样的天作之合，仿佛两人本就该融入那样的环境，将音乐和灯光化作暧昧和欲望的外衣。

可是厨师会吗？  
可是他为什么刚才要想着邀请厨师跳舞？  
可是他为什么要在意厨师和谁跳舞，跳的是不是浑然天成的完美契合？

这些和他有什么关系？他为什么要纠结这些无所谓的东西？  
他心中难以纾解的烦躁感到底是什么？

索隆好不容易清空头脑，才意识到自己好像来到了一条后巷，他顺着道路走着，身边的房子都有隐约的吵闹声，不愧是以酒吧行业为特色的岛屿，酒吧真的是遍地都是。  
他顺着道路走到底，突然听到有说话的声音。

“……知道我不想这样。”

熟悉的声线让索隆一惊，他放缓脚步站在巷口，刚才应该是特拉男的声音。

然后是熟悉的冷笑声，接着是打火机点燃的嚓嚓声。

“只是你能不能提前几天告诉我？三天怎么样？过分吗？”

是厨师的声音。

索隆站在原地。他大概是走了一圈又走回了之前他们所在的酒吧的那条街。厨师的声音有些含糊粘稠，带着醉意，但可悲的笑意还是很明显，索隆从未听过他用这种语气说话。

另一侧传来衣料窸窣的声音，然后是厨师冷下来的声音，“放手，该回船上了。”  
“那我还可以问那个问题吗？”特拉法尔加的声音有点异样。  
“你问吧。”  
“跟我走……”  
“你知道答案的。”

沉默笼罩在小巷的尽头，过了一会儿是逐渐远去的脚步声，然后索隆听见厨师用带着哭腔的声音喊了一声罗。  
脚步声停下了，索隆从未听见过厨师用这么失态的声音说话，“罗……”  
纷乱的脚步声，呼吸声，衣料摩擦声，两人似乎紧紧抱在一起，厨师的声音被遏制，转化为一声呜咽——他们在接吻，用力的，不留余地的。  
索隆低着头看着自己的剑，听着另一个愈加粗重的喘息声。山治还在呼吸之间一声一声的叫罗，然后被狠狠堵在嘴里。衣料被扯开的声音，罗沉默的喘息像是野兽，而山治发出一声带着哭腔的惊喘。索隆甚至能想象，罗是怎样解开他的裤子，揉捏着他的臀部，抚慰着他的性器，然后进入他的身体——因为另一侧的声音已经变成隐晦的肉体碰撞声。  
厨师压抑的呻吟婉转的传过来，带着绝望的哭腔，罗堵住了他的嘴，最后低声叫了一声山治。

索隆不知道他是怎么从头听到尾的，他只是站在原地，一动不动，像是一座雕塑，伫立在这黑暗的巷口，听着那个厨师的另一面，他永远不可能见到的一面。  
他紧紧握着自己的剑柄，像是什么救命稻草一般。

厨师接受男人？可能吗？

答案已经有了。

他听着逐步接近的脚步声避无可避，仍沉默的站在原地，看着罗从小巷的另一侧走过来，怀里抱着一个人。  
那个人裹着罗的长大衣，只有金灿灿的头发露在外面。他已经睡去，闭着眼睛，脸颊通红，却皱着眉头，看上去那样的绝望而年轻。

罗没有说话，索隆也没有，就这样交错开来。他看着那抹金色越来越远。

这些和他有什么关系？他为什么要纠结这些无所谓的东西？  
他心中难以纾解的烦躁感到底是什么？

答案也已经有了。

END


End file.
